


Acoustics

by beeyouteaful



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Tom’s POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom hears his floormate singing in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acoustics

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes (it's really late)!
> 
> The song is "Manhattan" by Sara Bareilles :)

“Fucking hell,” I grumbled as the thumping from next door increased. One thing that absolutely sucks about college is the lack of respect for quiet hours. I reluctantly rolled over in my bed and pounded my fist against the cold wall, trying in vain to get my neighbors to quiet down.

“Fuck off!” came the muffled reply. I sighed in defeat and turned back over onto my stomach. _It's not worth the fight,_ I thought. I searched through the dark for my phone. I pressed the home button and squinted as the screen lit up like a Christmas tree. _2:08 AM_. I groaned and shoved my face into my pillow. Falling back asleep would be impossible. The incessant thumping seemed as if it would drag me to hell. I inhaled deeply and pushed myself up onto my forearms. Luckily, my roommate was spending the night with his boyfriend, so I shucked off my duvet and pulled on some sweatpants—I only ever slept in my boxers—without having to worry about waking him. The chilled air sent a shiver up my spine. I contemplated throwing on a shirt, but I figured the rest of the floor would be warmer than my room. I grabbed my ID and made for the floor lounge to kill some time before I got tired enough to sleep again.

I eased my door shut and moseyed on down the hall. I was wrong; it was just as cold out of the room as it was inside. I glanced down at my taut nipples, internally kicking myself for not at least covering up the poor, indecent bastards. _Oh well_ , I thought. _Not like anyone's up right now anyway._ I noticed that someone had turned one of the light switches off, so the hall was darker than usual. The only big sources of light were from the lounge and the girls’ bathroom. I walked this way thousands of times, so it’s not like I needed the light anyway.

“You can have Manhattan. I know it’s for the best.” I stopped in my tracks. The sound echoing from the girls’ bathroom captured me like a cat catching a mouse. I listened further, hearing the voice mixed with the sounds of a running shower. “I'll gather up the avenues and leave them on your doorstep.” It was enchanting. It compelled me to push the door open to listen further. As soon as I crossed the threshold, I momentarily snapped back into my own head. _What the hell am I doing?_ Luckily, there were no other girls in the bathroom, and I slipped in undetected. The girl continued to sing her song about New York City; "And I'll tiptoe away...so you won't have to say...you heard me leave." I knew it was wrong of me to intrude on this poor girl, but her voice was so soft and sweet. It could lull me to sleep. I leaned against the countertop and let my head roll back as her voice washed over me.

The door creaked as someone opened it, and I scrambled into one of the stalls. My heart felt as if it were about to explode. I tried to manage my uneven breathing as the girl entered the stall next to me.

"Hey, (y/n)!" She called to the other girl. _That was (y/n) singing?_

"Yeah?" she replied, stopping her song.

"Girl, your voice is so beautiful! Keep it up." I heard (y/n)'s chuckle echo out of the shower.

"Thanks, Lily." She flushed, washed her hands, and left the bathroom. (Y/n) continued her song. "And I'll bow out of place...to save you some space...for somebody new..." I hung onto her every word. "You can have Manhattan... 'Cause I can't have you."

I exited the stall only to retreat back into it just as (y/n) turned the water off. She continued singing as she toweled dry and unlocked the shower stall. _Fuck_ , I thought. _How the hell am I supposed to get out of here without looking like a creep?_

I peeked through the crack in the stall door and saw her looking in the mirror. She hummed as she turned her head from side to side, checking for imperfections. As she leaned over the counter, her towel slipped down from around her. My heart leapt from my chest. _Holy shit_. She caught it before I could see anything below her waist. I felt my dick stir in my sweat pants. _Not now, asshole_. Soon enough, after she fixed her towel, she picked up her shower caddy and left. I waited until the squeak of her wet flip flops disappeared down the hall before I made my escape.

I bolted out of the bathroom as fast as I could without sounding like a herd of elephants stampeding down the hall. Once I was back in my room, I caught my breath. Thankfully, my boner was under control, and I no longer had a tent in my pants. I flung myself onto my mattress and thought about what I should do. _Should I go to her room and compliment her singing? No, 'cause then she'd know I was in the bathroom. Or would she? It's 3 AM; she probably wants to sleep. But what if she has insomnia? We could hang out in the lounge. Or we could chill in one of our rooms. Is her roommate around this weekend? We could watch movies in here. What the hell, I'm gonna go talk to her_.

I got up from my bed and opened the door, again forgetting to put on a shirt.

"Hi, Tom," (y/n) greeted as she jumped back a little, surprised that I had opened the door right as she was about to knock. I stood in shock for a beat before answering.

"Hi, (y/n)." We smiled at each other. "What brings you here at three in the morning?"

"Well, actually, I was hoping you'd be asleep so I wouldn't really have to do this." I frowned. _What does she mean?_ "I wanted to see if you... I wanted to tell you that I think you're really cute." A grin crept across my face. "I wouldn't have had the courage to tell you any other time. So, here I am."

"Here you are." She blushed and looked away. How lucky was it that this adorable girl appeared at my door with damp, disheveled hair in an oversized hoodie and pajama shorts just to talk to me as I was leaving to speak with her? I smirked a bit. _Well played, universe_. "Well, I think you're really cute, too," I told her. Her head snapped up.

"You do?"

"Of course."

"Oh. That kind of makes this a lot easier then."

"Do you wanna come in and hang out? I mean, I understand if you want to sleep instead. It is pretty late."

"Isn't your roommate sleeping?" she asked, suddenly whispering.

"No, it's alright. He's with a friend."

"Then I'd love to." I ushered her inside and closed the door. We decided to watch a movie, and she chose _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_. We sat on my bed and leaned against the wall. I was hesitant to put my arm around her shoulders, but she picked it up and put it there for me. Her hair tickled my bare torso.

As the movie neared the end, I felt myself getting drowsy. I looked down at (y/n) and saw that she had already fallen asleep. I smiled sleepily as I laid us down together, letting her head rest on my chest. I held her tight in my arms and drifted off, not bothering to pull the duvet over our bodies.


End file.
